Guardian Griffin
DMG to all enemies / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Peerless Power |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 200% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Peerless Power |skill g lv1 = Activate own awoken burst and deal 600% DMG to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate own awoken burst and deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Peerless Power |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 250% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Peerless Power |skill x lv1 = Activate own awoken burst and deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate own awoken burst and deal 800% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Peerless Power |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 300% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 83597 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Griffin has grown fond of you and is no longer lonely since you rescued her. |friendship = Hold me closer, Milord. I don't ever wanna get lost again. |meet = It's scary out here, but I want to go to an amusement park. |battle start = I'm not scared anymore. |battle end = I want my mommy. |friendship max = You have the same scent as Mommy, and I love it! |friendship event = I wanna go home, but I don't wanna leave you either, Milord. So when I see Mommy again, I'll ask her to move here! |rebirth = Mommy said I have the blood of the King of Land and Sky. I'd be really happy if my power could help you, Milord. I mean, you protect me, so I wanna try and help you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth flora = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:Pooh